kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Decade
is the title of the first-half of the 2009 edition of the long-running Kamen Rider Series of tokusatsu dramas. Decade, as its title suggests, is the tenth of the Heisei Rider Series, having begun with Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2000. It began broadcast the week following the finale of Kamen Rider Kiva and is featured in Super Hero Time alongside the Super Sentai Series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in 2009. The catchphrase for the series is . Plot The story revolves around the nine previous universes of the Kamen Riders from the Heisei era merging into one, something that would destroy all the worlds. To prevent this, Tsukasa Kadoya transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and is told that to protect his own world he must travel with Natsumi and her grandfather to the other Kamen Riders' Worlds (referred to as an A.R. World or Another Rider's World) and eliminate the anomaly in that world. Along the way, confronting the mysterious Narutaki and the thief Daiki Kaito, they are joined by Yusuke Onodera of the World of Kuuga and Kivala of the World of Kiva.テレビ朝日|仮面ライダーディケイド Characters Kamen Riders Other World Kamen Riders World of Kuuga World of Kiva World of Ryuki World of Blade World of Faiz World of Agito World of Den-O World of Kabuto World of Hibiki World of Negative World of Diend World of RX World of Black World of X-Rider World of Amazon World of the Rider War |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |} World of Wizard/Kaijin Paradise Movie Exclusive Riders Original Series Riders :All primary Riders from 1 to Kiva appear in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. However, this section lists only past Riders whose actors reprised their roles.'' Allies Hikari Studio *Eijiro Hikari / Doctor Shinigami / Ikadevil *Kiva-la World of Kuuga *Ai Yashiro World of Kiva *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Arms Monsters *Ryo Itoya World of Ryuki *Reiko Momoi World of Blade *Ai, Mai and Mi World of Faiz *Yuri Tomoda World of Agito *Toko Yashiro World of Den-O *Kohana *Owner *Naomi *Teddy / Macheteddy World of Kabuto *Grandmother *Mayu World of Negative *Alternative Natsumi Hikari *Chinatsu World of Shinkenger * *Hikoma Kusakabe *Kuroko *Kurando Tani World of Amazon *Masahiko Okamura *Ritsuko Okamura World of Decade *Sayo Kadoya / High Priestess Bishium World of Wizard/Kaijin Paradise *alternate Shunpei Nara *alternate Rinko Daimon *alternate Shigeru Wajima *Young Haruto *Young Koyomi Villains *Narutaki (Colonel Zol/Doktor G) *Gurongi **N-Gamio-Zeda *Fangires **Beetle Fangire **Yuki *Mirror Monsters *Undeads **Paradoxa Undead **Fourteen *Orphnochs **Tiger Orphnoch **Dragon Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Centipede Orphnoch *Lords **Taurus Ballista *Imagins **Alligator Imagin *Oni Brothers **Goludora **Shilubara *Worms **Phylloxera Worm *Makamou **Gyuki *Gedoushu **Shitari of the Bones **Chinomanako **Sasamatage **Nanashi Company **Susukodama *Dai-Shocker **Ambassador Hell **Government of Darkness ***King Dark ***Apollo Geist **Geddon ***Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Crisis Empire ***Emperor Crisis (A.R. World) (unseen) ***General Jark ***Schwarian ***Chaps **Dai-Shocker Combatmen *Super Shocker **Bee Woman **Neo Organism **Doras **Super Shocker Combatmen *Amadum Episodes In an interview in the March 2009 issue of Kindai Magazine, Masahiro Inoue stated that Decade was slated as having only 30 episodes.Kindai March 2009 A subsequent interview in Otonafami magazine confirms that only 30 episodes were filmed. No.19 The final episode count as stated in TV-Kun is 31.TV-Kun September 2009 Episodes that are tributes to the previous Kamen Riders will have episode titles similiar to that particular season of Kamen Riders (this was became the same as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger). ''World of Stronger'' For Decade's S.I.C Hero Saga side story tells of how Tsukasa and the Hikari Studio crew enter the reality in which ''Kamen Rider Stronger takes place and meet up with the characters within, such as the original Yuriko Misaki. The first episode was published in Hobby Japan, June 2010. # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : 仮面ライダーディケイド！！｜武田航平オフィシャルブログ 『MY ROOM』 Powered by アメブロ * : * : * : * : ５年ぶりに復活っ！！｜杉浦太雄オフィシャルブログ『杉浦太雄 All My Life』 powered by アメブロ * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Kamen Rider Kuuga: , *Others: , , , , , Notes * This is the first rider series that has a crossover with Super Sentai. * There are no new kinds of villains in this series, only past villains and villains based on past series (such as the Thorn Fangire and Crocodile Imagin) ** Narutaki does not count as he eventually became Colonel Zol and Doktor G. *This is the last Kamen Rider Series to premiere in January. References